koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2
Fu Xi, Sun Wukong, and San Zang are playable characters there, and there are Yu Ji and Mu Wang too.. Mana0803 09:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :King Mu and other characters: http://psp.duowan.com/1003/131809170183.html; http://psp.duowan.com/1003/131546173002.html. I would rather wait for renders and more information though but yeah. Sake neko 00:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) English Translation Sorry if this a wrong place to ask, but does KOEI planned to dubbed the English translation of this game? Laviere Aurelius 22:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hard to know for sure until Koei themselves say so. Kyosei 23:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Japanese fans thoughts on this title Just because I was curious, I did some digging through players' and fans' reviews of the game and this is what I came up with after hours of looking: ;Pros *New characters and costumes are interesting (hit and miss though depending on who is asked) *New music is great *Customization is fun *Da Qiao and Jiang Wei are back *There's lots of missions to do and more than the first game *Downloadable content (characters and the stories they come with) is interesting *Online options are easier to do than before *Movie cutscenes are beautiful *There are some voiced lines during story missions which is better compared to the first title ;Cons *New characters and costumes are too weird (hit and miss though depending on who is asked) *Story is too bizarre to swallow though some fans claim it's interesting; this goes back to the WO complaints about the stories/character interactions *Graphics look really bad, even by PSP standards *Game is way too fast and coupled with the bad graphics, just makes it look worse (hit and miss though depending on who is asked) *Weapon Overdrive maybe useful at times, but it also looks like an awful mess with the game's graphics *Some of the customizations for weapons make them look too oversized and ridiculous *Some of the customizations looks pretty awkward *Items can be too easily abused to make characters waay too powerful; being too powerful makes the game a bore to play; this goes back to WO complaints about the weapon customization system *New music used when fighting against the new characters is great, but a good majority of the music is recycled from the last game. When playing through various different scenarios, it feels like it's bland and is pretty repetitive. I guess an easy way of explaining it would be to compare it to the English version of DWG2. In the Japanese version of the game, there were nostalgic themes from various Gundam sagas mixed in with a handful of new, not-so-great tunes. In the English versions, all of the cool Gundam tunes were omitted and the handful of original Gundam tunes were left in. If you're trying to aim to complete all of the 100+ missions in the game, it gets tiresome listening to the same music over and over again *Online segments can be a pain if there isn't anyone else who wants to help; especially for people who want Community Points for the game's extra characters *The mission system, especially the card finding aspect of it, can be irritating. Without cards, most missions can't be started at all *Maps don't have as many enemies than the previous title and are too easy to clear *Shi Huangdi is a joke of a villain and isn't hard to beat in the slightest *Still no horses or animal companions (but everyone in the game can practically fly and glide so I find this to be an odd complaint) Ah... there were a lot of cons actually but decided to leave it there. Well, if I get a PSP, I'll probably still try to port the game anyways just out of morbid curiosity. I'm just waiting for that price to drop; I don't feel a pressing need to get it if I can't experience all of the downloadable content. Sake neko 22:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC)